Ripped: The Link Chronicles
by pyro-7066
Summary: Meet Link, a tall, lanky, blond, pokemon tamer swordsmen. It has been fourteen years since an explosion caused by a pokemon known as Deoxtwo wiped out the regions of Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. Now Link must form a team of pokemon tamers and stop Deoxtwo fro


Sup dudes and ... female dudes. I have finally started writing, so this is my first attempt at a fanfic. So if you like it yah for you, if you don't then screw you. Ether way I win. Seriously though, this is the first installment of my three part fanfic called Ripped. So please review for the love of god, and if you don't I will smite you with ultimate smiting power of smitieness .

Warning: Prologue super short

Ripped: The Link Chronicles

Prologue

It has been fourteen years since Ash Ketchum became ultimate champion of the three leagues know as Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. The world is peaces full. There is a force of officers enforcing the laws with the hep of super powerful pokemon. The original police are now obsolete. This force is known as the FullSilver Guard( Sorry for the corny name). But even these ultimate officers cannot stop what is about to happen.

The criminal organizations known as Team Rocket, Aqua, and Magma have come together to form an evil force known as Team Renegade.

This Team had the power, technology, and recourses to create the strongest being ever released upon this earth. This all powerful being would have the power of every pokemon and those far beyond, into the far reaches of space.

The pokemon would be the combination of Mew, Mewtwo, and Deoxys. The three strongest pokemon to ever have been created. This creation would be known as Deoxtwo.

But something went wrong. You would have thought that the scientist would have known better after the Mewtwo fiasco. The all powerful pokemon released itself from the master ball that contained it.

Deoxtwo destroyed the lab that had been researching it. The beast went on a rampage destroying every thing in it's path.

This in the end caused the destruction of the continent of Kanto/Johto and the majority of the continent of Hoenn leaving only scattered cities left on the large ocean.

The FullSilver guard tried to capture Deoxtwo but were completely destroyed. The Ultimate champion finally captured the demon beast using a team consisting of a Crawdaunt, Absol, Sceptile, Pikachu, Meganium, Charizard, and Donphan. Ash caught it in an advanced master ball, consisting of a Hyper ball and a Master ball fused together.

The three regions had been destroyed. The only thing left of the Kanto region were the Sevill islands and Cinnibar island. The Island were renamed Cinnibar-Pallet island, Knot-Blare island, Boon- Rave island, kin- Drako island, Floe-Fareon island, Chono- Raven island, Fortune island kept its name,Quest- Eclipse island. The region was renamed New Kanto.

The only thing left of the Johto Region were the Whirl islands, Cianwood island, and Olivine city. The Whirl islands kept their names. But Cianwood was renamed Raregroove island and Olivine was re named Lightbeam city. This Region was renamed New Johto.

All that was left of Hoenn was Little root town, Dewfort island, Slateport city, New Mauville, Lilycove City, Mt. Pyre, EverGrand City, Mossedeep City, Pacificlog town, And Sootopolis city. New Mauville was the only place rename, it was renamed Jolt town. And this region was re named New Hoenn.

The League's made it a rule that all who wish to compete in any of the three league must be part of a pokemon trainer team. Each team consisted of three to five trainers, each trainer were given the title of pokemon tamers en-stead of trainer, this title was put in their pokedex and trainers license. Each member had to be over the age of fourteen and had to have at least three pokemon before their team could enter the league. Most trainers usually specialized in a pokemon type of type of battle.

This story will follow the journey a team of teens that probably never would have been part of a team if not for this tragic event. It all starts with a fifteen year old boy walking into the small town of Terence town on Pallet island.


End file.
